


Bench Pressing is Good for the Soul

by Quail (Salamander)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, PWP, Sex Toys, Size Kink, not even sorry, size king
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9927959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salamander/pseuds/Quail
Summary: Noctis walks in on Gladio getting a little intimate with himself in the gym. Obviously, he has to go do something about that...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LonelyAche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyAche/gifts).



> This is for my husband, the amazing LovelyAche (Crowbi), who was feeling shitty today, so lo! Porn! /jazzhands. Noctis is a size king, and not a one of you can persuade me otherwise.
> 
> Inspiration entirely garnered from [this picture](https://68.media.tumblr.com/f4edca982a7079baa6db62a8b262dc07/tumblr_mgqfge0cfJ1rhrax1o1_400.jpg) because HNNNNNNGH

Noct pushed open the door to the Palace gym, squinting at the brightness of the full-length windows. It was far too early in the morning for this, but since Iggy’d started insisting he get up at a ‘reasonable time of the day’ he figured he might as well get something done rather than snoozing the morning away. Ugh. He missed his bed…

Rubbing his eyes against the light, Noct shut the door behind him and padded softly over to the treadmill. Prompto always said that running was the best way to stay in shape, and Noct figured he should know. He leaned over and prodded at the treadmill settings listlessly, wondering where the hell he should start when he became aware of a strange buzzing sound in the distance.

“Huh,” he muttered to himself, “weight room? Must be someone else here.” He left the treadmill, curiosity overcoming the need to actually get some exercise done. The gym itself was huge and the weight room was walled off with just a sliding door closing it out. The door was half open and Noct peeped through. 

He gasped. That was definitely Gladio on his back, and he definitely had… his hands down his pants. Headphones in too, that was the weird buzzing he could hear… and that was Gladio… kinda glistening like he’d been oiled or something. And then he  _ moaned _ , and oh shit okay, that was enough for one morning! That was just unfair. How the hell was Noct meant to get anything done with Gladiolus Fucking Amicitia being so indecent and downright  _ selfish _ like that? And why did he have to have all those muscles, too? 

Noct shook his head violently and escaped from the gym as fast as he could, face burning at the sight which was still engraved in his brain. He wasn’t going to forget that one in a hurry. And of course, the best place to go and forget something was… his bed… right? Yeah. Totally. Like, jerking off was exercise, right? That’s what Prompto always said. Works the arm muscles and stuff…

He slammed his bedroom door shut behind him and basically dove into the soft, lovely confines of his bed. It was huge, obviously, and covered with an equally huge and very soft duvet which Noct snuggled into until only his hair was poking out. He squirmed to the edge of the bed and rummaged in the little box he kept between it and the bedside table before coming back up with a bottle of lube and a grin. 

More squirming and he was out of his sweatpants. Noct slicked his hand up and took hold of his dick, still hard from that sight, oh shit. His head dropped back onto the pillow and he squeezed his eyes shut, imagining himself sitting on top of Gladio on that bench; imagining the way his dick would feel as it brushed against his own; or the way it might feel pushing against his ass, breaching him in that perfect way he loved with just enough holding back that it was slow and so damn good. 

Okay, so a hand wasn’t going to cut it. Noct let go of his dick, albeit a little reluctantly, and reached back down the side of his bed again, coming back up with a large silicone toy. It was black and streaked with silver, dotted throughout with sparkles. Ordering it had been somewhat fraught with paranoia because oh god, what if his  _ dad  _ opened the box before he managed to get to it? But he hadn’t, and Noct’d had so much fun with this thing ever since. And yeah, okay, so he’d accidentally bought a size a  _ lot  _ bigger than he’d meant to, but now he was kinda addicted to the hugeness of it, how fat it was, and he literally couldn’t get enough some nights. 

It did take a lot of warming up though, but hey, it was still early thanks to Iggy’s ideas. Noct smirked to himself, imagining just how displeased Specs would be if he knew Noctis had spent the morning jerking it instead of like, doing homework while on the treadmill or something. But all thoughts of Iggy fled from his mind as soon as he pushed a slick finger into his ass. 

Noct groaned, lifting his ass enough that he could get a good angle; pushing deeper until he hit right against his prostate and oh yeah, that was the stuff. He squirmed, not even wanting to take it slow because it felt so damn good, but past experience lent him caution and hey, Iggy would be proud.

But not as proud as Gladio would be if he could see Noct like this. Or that’s what he liked to imagine, anyway. Noct closed his eyes as he pushed in a second finger, conjuring up an image of Gladio looking on with a smile on his lips, those pale brown eyes sizing Noct up like he was an opponent before a sparring match. Maybe he’d call him a good boy, and oh, Noct couldn’t help but groan at that thought. Knowing that Gladio thought he did good always sent a shiver up his spine, and this time was no exception. 

Another finger followed and Noct hurriedly grabbed the lube again, squeezing out a little more and slicking up the base of his fingers. He pulled out of himself for long enough to spread the lube out more, then pushed back in with another deep groan, hitting his prostate again and rubbing against it with his fingertips. 

Noct gasped as the sensation rattled through him, and okay, yeah that was enough. He pulled out and used his slick hand to coat the toy, squeezing more lube onto it for good measure. He got to his knees, sitting in a squat as he held the toy underneath, letting the blunt head press right against his entrance. 

With a careful movement, Noct pushed downward. The head of the toy slid inside of him with its usual burn and he bit down on his bottom lip with a gasp, thighs straining to hold himself upright and savour the sensation. He closed his eyes, steadying himself with both hands as he allowed himself to slide down the toy, bit by tiny bit, until he was sat flush with the base.

Taking some deep breaths, Noct managed to steady himself, adjusting to the stretch and burn of the toy. It always took him a minute, but once he was there, oh shit it felt so damn good. He’d experimented with taking this particular toy while on his back, or even with it suctioned to the wall with its wide, cupped base, but sitting on top and riding it was always the best. 

Noct caught his balance enough that, one hand on the bed, he could take hold of his dick and loosely curl his still-slick fingers around it. His eyes were half-lidded, lazily looking down at himself and imagining it was Gladio’s dick inside him. Noct wondered how big he was, whether he’d feel as good as his toy did, but that train of thought was cut off abruptly by the sound of footsteps behind him, the door closing with a soft nick.

Noct turned, freezing like a rabbit in headlights. Shit! Gladio…

“Holy shit Noct, what’re you-” 

“Ah! Fuck! Gladio, um. Nothing! Oh god…” Noct covered his blazing face with his hands, desperately wishing that the bed would swallow him whole.

“Hey, don’t stop on my account.” Gladio chuckled deeply, and Noct risked a look through his fingers. He’d come closer, kneeling on the bed. He reached up and plucked Noct’s hands away from his face. “That’s better. You know, I heard you in the gym earlier.” 

Noct tensed without meaning to, then winced as he realised that yeah, he was still fucking full of his toy. “You did? Ah shit.” 

Gladio chuckled again. God, that sound. It got him every time. “Yeah, I did. But you left before I could do anything about it, so I figured better just carry on with my workout.” He reached forward, trailing his forefinger down Noct’s cheek. “Looks like you came back here to do a little workout of your own.”

It wasn’t hard to notice the way Gladio’s smile widened, and the way he was looking Noct up and down like he was something really good to eat. It gave Noct some courage, and he rolled his hips experimentally. He gasped, biting his bottom lip again before flashing a look up at Gladio. “So um, you gonna do something about this?”

Gladio’s eyes widened, and he swallowed hard. “You serious?”

Noct just looked at him, trying on a King Face that he’d been practising. 

It worked. Gladio swallowed again, then nodded hastily. “Yeah! Yeah, I mean. Okay.” He shuffled forwards, reaching out to take hold of Noct’s dick. He pumped it a few times, experimentally, and Noct moaned. 

The feeling of someone else’s hands on him was better than he’d ever imagined, and holy shit, Gladio’s hands? Yeah, that was amazing. They were so big and firm, strong in all the ways he’d imagined, and slightly calloused from all his training. Noct’s hips jerked as Gladio did something with his thumb, grazing the tip of his head and dipping into the slit as if he was going to fuck him.

Noct gasped as the movement drove the toy deeper, and Gladio’s hesitance was replaced with a confident smile. “I’m gonna-” he began, before shuffling enough that he was laid on his stomach, at eye level with Noct’s dick. “This okay?” 

“Still checking in, Gladio?”

He chuckled. “Well yeah. I mean, gotta make sure you’re good with everything, right, your majesty?”

Those words sent a shiver down Noct’s spine, and he put on the King Face again. “Suck me,” he murmured, trying to put all the intent he could muster into the words.

Gladio obliged. He nuzzled Noct’s dick, circling it with a big hand, thumb planted firmly up the base before he followed the movements with his tongue. He flicked his eyes up at Noct, watching for his reactions as keenly as he would do an opponent in a fight.

Noct smiled, overcoming a little of his shyness at whatever little power-play thing they had going on. “Y-yeah,” he whispered, tensing around the toy. Gladio smiled and lapped at his dick, sucking the head inside with a pressure that made Noct squirm. He groaned, canting his hips forward and driving himself deeper into Gladio’s mouth.

There was a slight surprised sound, muffled by dick, but Gladio adjusted and took Noct the whole way inside. He brought up his other hand and took hold of Noct’s hip, pushing him down onto the toy at the same time as his dick grazed the back of Gladio’s throat. 

“Fuck!  _ Gladio _ !” 

“Mm?” Gladio raised an eyebrow, watching Noct all the while, and holy shit this was better than anything Noct could have imagined for himself. 

“More,” he said, beginning to ride the toy in earnest. The movement was aided by Gladio’s hand on his hip, and he didn’t even seem to mind that Noct was pretty much fucking his face. Noct sunk a hand into Gladio’s hair, revelling in the softness of it, the way it curled around his fingers as if they were meant to be there.

Gladio moaned around his dick, and oh yeah, Noct definitely felt that one. “More,” he repeated, gripping Gladio’s hair harder. “Your fingers, Gladio. Come on!”

“Fingers?” Gladio pulled off Noct’s dick, brow furrowed in confusion. 

“Yeah, fingers. With the toy.” Noct scrabbled around for lube, almost desperate for more. “Here, lube.”

Gladio took the lube, still a little confused but obedient in this, at least. “You sure you can take this?” He worried at his bottom lip with his teeth, the look of concern on his face probably one of the most gorgeous things Noct had seen in a long while. 

“ _ Gladio _ ,” Noct hissed, rolling his hips until he slid backwards, ass basically proffered to Gladio like a gift and back planted firmly on the bed. “I can take it.”

“Oh jeez, look at the  _ size _ of that thing.” Gladio looked down at Noct with true astonishment in his eyes. “Hell, if I’d known you liked ‘em so big, I’d have come asking a lot sooner.” He squeezed some lube out into his fingers, rubbing them together to get them nice and slick.

“Yeah, I like it-  _ ah _ !” Noct gasped as Gladio pushed in his forefinger, “big. I like it big.” He wrapped his fingers in the sheets, focusing calming his breathing, relaxing into the feeling of being stretched to his limit. It was pretty intense, and he was probably gonna be sore as hell tomorrow, but wow. 

“Shit, look at you Noct.” Gladio couldn’t take his eyes of Noct, off the way that his finger stretched his already full hole. “You want another?”

Noct just nodded, and then grunted as Gladio pushed it inside. Two fingers, six above. And Gladio’s fingers, at that. They were huge, just like the rest of him, and that thought just led Noct to wonder just how it’d feel if Gladio used his dick too… Noct took hold of his dick with his free hand, stroking it as Gladio stretched him out. “It’s okay,” he whispered, “you can do more if you wanna.”

Up until that point, Noct  _ had  _ kinda been neglecting Gladio after all. He had to admit to himself, he’d thought a lot about what it’d be like to suck Gladio’s dick. Usually after they’d been sparring, and Gladio’d thrown him for like the fiftieth time and Noct could smell his sweat everywhere and ugh. 

Gladio nodded, swallowing again. He fumbled with his sweatpants and managed to get out of them, pushing them aside along with his boxers until he was naked save for his black tank. His dick was just as huge as Noct had fantasised it was, and he couldn’t take his eyes off it. “Touch yourself for me,” he said, voice a little shaky. Gladio obliged wordlessly, stroking himself with slow, languid movements and a little twist at the head each time, leaving his dick glistening with lube in its wake.

“You sure you can manage this, Noct?” Gladio’s voice was as shaky as Noct’s, and it made him feel a little more confident to realise that he must be nervous too. 

“Won’t know until we try, huh? Isn’t Iggy always telling me to try new things?”

Gladio swatted Noct’s thigh, but he chuckled. “Hey, I don’t wanna think of Iggy right now thanks.” He shuffled forwards though, looking down at Noct’s ass with a hard swallow. “I still don’t know how it’s gonna fit, but hey. You’re the boss, right?” He flashed a look at Noct at this, and Noct narrowed his eyes. 

“You’re damn right I am. Now fuck me, Gladio. That’s a goddamn  _ order _ .” Noct basically growled this last, and Gladio shivered, head bowed in obedience.

“Yes sir,” he whispered. He pulled the toy halfway out of Noct’s ass, giving it an experimental push back in before pulling it back again, giving him enough room to get a purchase for his own dick. The head was slippery with lube, and Noct hissed at the chill as he pushed against his hole. 

It didn’t feel like it was going to fit, and then Gladio pushed and Noct’s head snapped backwards onto the pillow because it  _ fit _ , and he was so damned full he could barely breathe.

Gladio arched over him, gripping the sheets with one hand as he struggled to catch his breath too. “ _ Shit _ ,” he ground out, hair falling from it’s slicked back position to dangle over his eyes. 

“I know,” Noct replied, although he didn’t even feel like he could even form a coherent sentence. He grabbed hold of Gladio’s arm, feeling the way his muscles tensed beneath his fingers as he pushed deeper and then he was all the way inside, and Noct felt like he was going to scream from the pain and pleasure of it. 

“Fuck…” Gladio’s voice was barely a grunt. He paused, steadying himself, and to be honest, Noct was glad. It gave him a chance to adjust, to breathe through the feeling until he thought he could actually move again.

Noct lifted his hips, just a little, and was rewarded with a startled grunt from Gladio. He grinned at him, challenging, just like when they sparred. Gladio huffed out a laugh and obeyed, beginning to fuck Noct oh so slowly. 

It was a little awkward at first until they found their rhythm; Gladio bracing himself on the bed and holding the toy in place with his other hand, pressing into Noct slow but hard. He managed to hit Noct’s prostate as Noct lifted his hips, drawing a raw sound from his lips that didn’t even sound human anymore. 

Gladio grunted, then did it again. Noct’s hand flailed and he grabbed onto Gladio’s hip, pulling him deeper, oh so much deeper until he felt like he was going to burst. It was strange, the pain was so sharp, but it felt better than anything he’d ever done before. Maybe it was because it was Gladio, or because it was two huge things inside him; whatever it was, Noct was seeing stars. 

“Yeah, you like that?” Gladio’s voice was husky and breathless, “you like it when I fuck you like that?”

The noise that Noct made was almost animal. “Fuck, Gladio,” he gasped, tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

“Anything,” Gladio whispered, “god, anything for you Noct. My Noct.” Gladio curled his free hand around Noct’s dick, pumping it as he fucked him into the bed. “You’re mine, aren’t you?”

It was enough. Noct keened as he came, spilling hot threads of come onto his belly. He clenched around Gladio and the toy, digging his fingers hard into Gladio’s arm until he almost passed out. He vaguely felt Gladio come, hips jerking as he emptied himself inside Noct. The toy slipped out as he finished, Gladio too distracted to hold it in anymore, and he collapsed next to Noct with a grunt and a sigh. 

“Holy shit,” Gladio breathed, turning onto his side to face Noct. “Noct? Hey, you okay?” He stroked Noct’s face with the back of his fingers, smiling softly as his eyes flickered open.

“Gladio? Heyyy.” Noct smiled, still drunk from his orgasm. “Mmm yeah, that feels good. Pet my hair.”

Gladio chuckled, then ran his fingers through Noct’s hair. “It’s hard work, serving royalty you know.”

“Mm, whatever.” Noct blinked sleepily at Gladio, then stretched like a cat. “Shit, that felt so fucking good.”

“You’re still shaking,” Gladio pointed out, a hint of worry in his tone. 

“Yeah, s’fine.” Noct curled against the comforting bulk of Gladio, pressing his ear against his chest. “Hey, I can hear your heartbeat.”

“That’s because your ear is literally on my chest.” Gladio chuckled, though. “You’re high, Noct. We should get you cleaned up before you go to sleep.”

Silence. 

Gladio looked down at Noct, his face peaceful and his hair a complete and thorough mess. “Or not,” he said softly. He reached up and smoothed Noct’s hair down, stroking it softly before pressing a kiss to the top of his head. “Sleep then, my king.”


End file.
